Con dinero baila el perro
by MedianocheGlow12043
Summary: Hermione cometió el error de casarse con Ron y Draco es padre soltero. ¿Existen los divorcios? Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epilogo ni qué ocho cuartos?" La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y asociados. **

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epilogo ni qué ocho cuartos?" La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

* * *

**1. Mi divorcio y vida nueva.**

Habían pasado varios años desde la batalla final, el famoso trio de oro, héroes de guerra habían hecho lo que se supone que tendrían que hacer , la patriarca de la familia Weasley se había encargado de eso, ahora en su familia tenía héroes internacionalmente reconocidos su vida había cambiado ahora tenía lo que siempre quiso tener fama y dinero.

Su rostro amable y gentil logro conseguir que Harry Potter aceptara a su hija como esposa y Hermione Granger, a su Ron muy a pesar de que aquella chica era testaruda pero al final acepto su destino como debería de ser, ella ya estaba embarazada con su segundo hijo su vida era la de una perfecta ama de casa, logro sacar las ideas absurdas de trabajar y ser alguien en el mundo de la magia.

Como se reía cuando la veía toda frustrada pero era necesario para que fuera una buena madre para sus nietos, una madre que trabaja no sirve para nada ni como madre ni como mujer en la cama, no quería que su hijo estuviera frustrado sexualmente por que su adorada esposa jugaba a trabajar y ser mejor que él.

No se iba a mentir la chica era más inteligente que todos juntos, no por nada le decían la bruja más inteligente de su edad, ella podría tener cualquier trabajo que deseara, pero eso molestaría a su pequeño hijo, sabía que sería humillante para él que su esposa ganara más que él. Suficiente tenía que fuera más inteligente, por eso le daba consejos sobre cómo doblegar a su espíritu.

Molly Weasley era un mujer de armas a tomar, no dejaría que nadie en su familia sufriera o se sintiera inferior ante nadie, suficiente tenía que las ratas Malfoy estuvieran libres y por si fuera poco Harry y Hermione habían ayudado a que eso ocurriera, el par de mocosos no les importó que ella y sus dos hijos menores estuvieran en contra de esa decisión, los reprendía diario pero parecía que sus regaños no funcionaban como antes a más bien nuca, la engreída de Hermione tuvo el descaro de decirle que ella no era su madre para darle órdenes y que los Malfoy eran magos redimidos.

Ni siquiera recordarle su tortura la convenció de lo contrario, en cambio alego que ellos no fueron los culpables sino Bellatrix y además estaban amenazados por Voldemor. La chica era un higadito muy insoportable.

Pero daba muy buena imagen a su familia y no podía permitirse perder a la chica a manos de otro mago, la cual salió muy puta e interesada siempre atrayendo a los magos más famosos, ricos, inteligentes y guapos.

Su Ron por supuesto era mejor que todos ellos juntos, obviamente Hermione la puta no lo merecía, pero su hijo se había encaprichado con ella. Además la chica tenía la fama, inteligencia y a pesar de no ser rica, su familia tenía mejor vida que la de ellos lo cual era injusto. Como una sangre sucia tenía más ingresos que unos sangre pura como ellos.

Sabía que el padre de la chica no apoyaba su boda y se quejó cuando vio el que sería su hogar allí en la Madrigura, según sus palabras _"Que ese remedo de casa, ero un chiquero asqueroso y sucio para su hija" _Dijo enfrente de ella y su familia, la madre de Hermione solo la miraba triste y le daba el pésame por su desafortunada suerte, regañándola por no haber aceptado a Víctor como esposo. Por supuesto que deseaban que su pequeña princesita se quedara con algún mago que pudiera mantenerla realmente según palabras de su madre.

Ese día Ron estaba tan enojado por no haber sido bien aceptado por los Granger incluso Harry era mejor tratado y eso que era huérfano, siempre diciéndole que su casa sería bien venido cuando él y Hermione quisieran salir del chiquero de ratas.

Era indígnate pero no podía correrlos porque se vería mal, los Malfoy que muy a pesar de las quejas de Ron y de todos los Weasley, Hermione los había invitado a la boda, lo mismo fue con la de su hija y Harry.

Como era de esperar no dejaban de reírse por las palabras de los padres de Hermione y si fuera poco los reporteros no dejaban de sacar fotos y cuando intento correrlos Robert Granger le pidió a Lucius ayuda para impedir que se fueran y además tuvo el descaro de sobornar a Rita para que pusiera una buena historia en el Profeta donde 'su pequeña puta seria la víctima y su Ron el infame canalla, que robo a una niña decente de su familia para darle una vida llena de miserias', estaba tan furiosa cuando salió el articulo pero más por no poder impedir que saliera, ellos no tenían los recursos ni las influenzas de los Malfoy, al parecer los padres de la chica y los Malfoy ahora eran amigos y cuando estaban juntos les gustaba burlarse de Ron en su cara y darle el pesa a Hermione deseándole que su querido esposo muera pronto en alguna misión de esas que tiene como auror.

No había nada que la puta esposa de su hijo pudiera hacer estaba atrapada en un callejón sin salida. Ron le daba lecciones debes en cuando. Las brujas como ella aprenden a base de golpes.

**(...)**

Hermione Weasley para siempre, todo por culpa de un impulso y la presión de la señora Weasley. Estaba harta de ser humillada y maltratada por el que era su esposo pero eso terminaría hoy mismo. En cuando llegaran sus padres se quejaría él podría pedir ayuda al señor Malfoy, no podía divorciarse pero seguro podían encontrar alguna forma de impedir que Ronald siguiera pegándole además deseaba encontrar un empleo ya era hora embarazada o no.

Ya mero se acercaba la hora de su llegada estaría esperándolos en la entrada como siempre que ellos venían.

"No hace falta decirte que mantengas esa boquita cerrada o ya sabes lo que te espera mi amor" dijo Ron con desagrado en su voz y un poco de lujuria.

"¡No hace falta que me amenaces Ronald, jamás le daría tal disgusto a mis padres!" Dijo haciéndose a un lado para no ser besada por el esposo barrigón que tenía. Pero él la tomo de la barbilla y la beso intentó meter la lengua, pero una voz que mostraba un asco y desprecio solo para él lo interrumpió.

"¡Siempre tan desagradable!...Veo que no cambias Weasley" Dijo el padre de Hermione con voz dura y sarcástica, mientras que su madre solo movía la cabeza en señal de desagrado.

"Te dejo amor tengo que irme al trabajo, pórtate bien" Dijo y con un 'puf' desapareció ignorando lo que le podía esperar al regresar.

"Pasen no se queden afuera tengo mucho que contarles, eh callado por mucho tiempo pero ahora que voy a tener a mi segundo hijo no puedo permitir que tengan a una cobarde como madre" Sus padres contuvieron el aire esperando la noticia que tendría que darles aquello que la tenía muy alterad.

Su madre abrazo a su pequeña hija Rose que vino a saludar a sus abuelos esperando sus regalos, a pesar de haber sido muy estrictos con ella referente a los dulces, a su nieta jamás le faltaron los chocolates y otros caramelos con algún juguete nuevo que le traían.

"Por qué no vas a tu habitación a jugar con tu muñeca nueva, en lo que hablo con tus abuelitos, mi niña y después vamos a comer un helado" Dijo con voz suave y dulce.

"¡Hellado sí!... ¡Yo quero uno de chotolate!... ¡Uno gande!" Dijo su pequeña hija de dos años un poco emocionada.

"Si miel te comprare un gran helado de chocolate" Contestó Hermione.

"Pues verán desde que Ron y yo nos casamos mi vida ha sido un infierno jamás tuve permiso para trabajar ni para salir con amigos, siempre tenía que estar aquí encerrada a la espera de Ronald, recibiendo humillaciones maltratos y hasta golpes por que en el mundo de la magia no existen los divorcios..." Continuo relatando todo lo que han sido aquellos dos años y medio de estar casa con Ron, todo lo que ha tenido que soportar a merced de los Weasley menos de Charlie y Bill que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con el trato que recibía.

Al terminar de escuchar todo lo que les relato, los dos Granger estaban furiosos y si fueran dragos estarían escupiendo fuego, no podían creer que su hija había pasado por tanto y se halla quedado callada como un mujer sumisa, pero sabían que su esposo era un pendejon y tontuelo de primera, él por sí solo no podía ser capaz de maltratar tanto a Hermione allí olía a cierta mujer regordeta con cabello de fuego y carácter de perra rabiosa.

"Esto no se quedara así. Recoge tus cosas y las de la niña nos vamos a casa de Lucius tal vez él tenga alguno idea de que hacer, recuerda que con dinero baila el perro y utilizaremos hasta nuestro último centavo, para sacarte de este problema" Ni floja ni perezosa se levantó y agitando su varita empezó a empacar todas sus pertenencias, guardándola en su bolsita indetectable suerte que aún la conservaba.

Dentro de unos minutos estaban listos para irse, le tomo unos segundo convencer a su hija, pero como buen niña no dijo nada en su cabecita creía que su mami la llevaba a un lugar mejor que aquel en el que vivían. Podrán pensar que al ser tan pequeña no sabía, pero por supuesto que sabía, cómo su padre le gritaba a su mami y a ella no le gustaba.

**(...)**

Al llegar a la mansión Malfoy sorpresa fue escrita en los rostros de aquella familia, no era raro recibir visitas de los Granger pero ellos siempre avisaban, jamás habían llegado con Hermione, rara vez la veían en fiestas publicas menos en privado.

Los condujeron a la sala de estar más cercana, en los rostro de Robert y Jane se dibujaba la ira claramente, mientras que en el de Hermione el arrepentimiento con algo de enojo.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Pregunto Lucius temiendo lo peor. Robert procedió a contarles lo sucedido y al terminar sus amigos también estaban furiosos, pues hacía ya dos años que eran amigos a pesar de ser poco tiempo se llevan muy bien.

"Por eso vinimos, para ver si hay alguno forma de conseguir un divorcio o lo que sea pero que no viva con ese desgraciado" Despotricó.

"Ya veo. Podemos buscar alguna ley oscura siempre hay para todo" Contesto con una sonrisa que prometía sufrimiento.

"Pero esta no es una conversación para una niña, podemos tomar él te mientras nuestros esposos discuten, además no tarda en llegar mi hijo con mi nieto para que lo conozcas se llama Scorpius y no tiene madre murió en el parto" Dijo Narcissa sugestivamente.

Al poco rato llego un Draco muy diferente al adolecente que había visto por última, traía en brazos a un replica miniatura, un adorable bebe de la misma edad que su hija.

Le sonrió al verla y ella sin saber por qué se puso muy nerviosa.

**(...)**

A penas parecía ayer cuando sus padres llegaron de visita, para salvarla de su terrible vida a lado de Ron, Lucius junto con un grupo de abogados que no tenían miedo a la intimidación ni al soborno. Encontraron una ley de más de quinientos años de antigüedad que aún era vigente al parecer fue creada por un mago, para proteger a sus hijas de malos matrimonios. Fue de esa forma que Ron Weasley fue a juicio por una demanda de divorcio seguido por su madre furiosa que exigía la custodia de su nieta a lo que Lucius tuvo el descaro de reírse y burlase de ella llamándola gorda bruja ilusa y pobretona, cualquier defecto que tuviera la familia Weasley siempre fue señalado por la familia Malfoy.

Desde ese día habían pasado ya diez años, y ella tenía dos hijos de Ron, su hija de once y su hijo de ocho. Al año de su divorcio Harry quiso el suyo con ayuda de Lucius lo consiguió y se convirtió en el soltero más codiciado, por supuesto también él consiguió la custodia, lo que encabrono a Molly Weasley.

"En que piensa mi amada esposa" Pregunto Draco dándole un beso en el cuello.

"En lo afortunada que soy de tenerte..."Dijo Hermione pero fue interrumpida por sus hijos.

"¡Eww! ¡Qué asco madre, padre no lo hagan en mi presencia!" Scorpius hizo acto de presencia. Hermione se rio entre dientes y le dio un beso en la frente.

"¡Se nos hace tarde y no alcanzaremos el tren!" Una muy alterada Rose dijo desesperadamente.

"Vamos el cochero nos espera" Dijo Draco abriendo camino a la puerta donde los esperaba un carruaje de lujo.

Al llegar a la parada del tren como era de esperar llamaron la atención, muchos los conocían otros no, parecían de la realeza algunos hasta se inclinaban cuando pasaban por su lado, pero había un pelirrojo que los veía con furia ese debía ser él pero no.

Se reunieron con Harry que aún era perseguido por la pelirroja de fuego que fue su esposa, pero la ignoraba como lo vine haciendo por nueve años.

Al final todo cayó en su lugar y la felicidad nunca la dejo de nuevo.


End file.
